


Once Again

by Rogozaurus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogozaurus/pseuds/Rogozaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is it sarcastic enough? <br/>Does it suck that much?<br/>I don't know<br/>Anyways, I'm sorry</p></blockquote>





	Once Again

I graduated from _one of the best high schools_ in the country

I graduated from _one of the best unniversities_  in the world

And _what_ am I doing?

Working _like an idiot_ in the library.

To be honest, I don't really complain about this job. It's not ambitious, but rather nice. Being surrounded by books, quiet and calm atmosphere, morover good salary. I think it is tolerably, when you sum up everything. And nothing was interrupting my peaceful life. But this uthopia couldn't last forever, right? Something always must happen. But I'm wondering why, for God's sake, it's always connected with him. There he is! Akashi Seijuurou. As he was troubling me in a high school, as now he was going to do that again.

It begun during extremely hot summer. Not only I was dying from heat, but morover the library was organizing activities for kids. That was one of the worst things ever. Spoiled, yelling brats and even more spoiled celebrities. Artists, singers, idols, models. And today was someone more "special".

"Excuse me, where may I find children's section?" I heared oddly familiar voice behind me. I turned around slowly, pretending to be calm. In my hand I had quite heavy volume. I planned to answear rudely, but I lost my self-assurance when I saw him. Classic Akashi. Perfect white shirt and tailor-made suit trousers. Jacket hanging from his arm. Elegantly combed, red hair. Scarlet eyes looking at me with mix of surprise and dignity.  
"What are you doing here, Akashi?" I asked, more gloomly than I even planned

Well he deserved it.  
"I came to read for children" He explained, laughing quietly.  
"Oh... Right" - I murmured and showed the way to children's section "Good luck with brats or whatever" I added and went to the client, who had been asking me about this historical book.  
"Mayuzumi-san" I heared.

I turned around again and glanced at him.  
"Let's meet afterwards" He said with nice, opinionated smile.  
Typically. I hate this smile so badly that you couldn't imagine.

"I finish at five" I replied blankly and headed back to rest of clients.

I started to talk with a guy, who wanted some books. Then I was dealing with another clients. In the afternoon I had some spare time, so I went to children's section. Akashi was sitting on the chair, surrounded by fascinated kids (mostly girls, delighted with his prince-alike look). But, unfortunetly, I wasn't much better than they. I couldn't look away, when he was reading text aloud with a gentle smile. In a moment I recognized "Oscar and the Lady in Pink". I resisted my self on the bookshelf and was listening, interested. His narration was just perfect. And in addition his blameless look. I turned my sight away after a while. Why the hell he was so ideal? My delight was rather disgusting. I reminded more less a gay-comic character. So, hm, what more, maybe in the end of the day I will be in bed with him? Just great. I didn't want that come true, so as soon as possible I recovered. I came back to my section. Shortly afterwards the group of children passed my desk, all stunned and excited. The great magic of Akashi. I started to gather cards of a damaged diary, which I was studying lately. One of the pages fell on the ground. I cursed, being fed up with all this work. Akashi reached it before me. Oh, hello, mr. Perfect. We looked at each other for a short time. Then he started to read the text. His hair wasn't so tidy any more and few tufts felt on his forehead.

"Is that your diary?" He asked, amused.

"Oh, of course yes" I replied sarcastically "I'm only working on it. To publication" I added, taking the paper from him.

"Oh, I see" He laughed "Are you done?"

"Look at your Rolex and see, how much time is to five" I said irritated, reclining the pages in the right way.  
"It's five past five" He said, pointng on his watch.

Seriously, he was pissing me so badly. I hadn't missed that at all, really. I put everything to the drawer and locked it. I took my bag.  
"Fine, I'm done" I hissed and went ahead, not waiting for him.

He was following me calmly.  
"So, where have you been after the high school?" He asked, when we left the library.

"United States" I answeared shortly.

Eventually he caught up with me.

"And you ended up in the Tokyo library" He laughed.

"I have peace here" I said, turning the sight away.

I felt his intrigued sight at me.

"Don't you feel like you're wasting yourself?" He asked, staring at me.

I shrugged, not really wanting to talk about this. He sighed, temporarily bored with this subject. Unconsciously we went to the park.  
"And what about you?" I asked after a moment.  
"Everything according to the plan" He said crypitcally.

Okay? That was weird. I glanced at him, interested.  
"Ah okay" I answeared really inteligently.

Great job, Mayuzumi. You're as wise as always. Akashi laughed, slightly covering his mouth with a hand. We stopped by the pond. We were both staring at the water, just staying there and not talking. The heat was merciless, although it was afternoon. And the sun rays mirrored in the pond were irritating eyes.  
"Mayuzumi-san. Can we start once again?" Akashi asked hopefully.

What the hell? I was just observing him carefully, looking at the details such as golden cufflinks or slightly pulled shirt out of the trousers.  
"Hum, whatever, we can" I said, focusing on the pond again.  
He laughed gently.  
"It's nice to hear" He replied, looking at me for sure.  
And I glanced at him.  
"Yes" I said.  
He laughed again and gave me his business card.

"Write to me when you have some spare time" He said and passed by me "See you, Mayuzumi-san"

I looked back at him and said goodbye. He disappeared in one of the lanes. I wiped off the sweat and after a moment of reflection, I went to my apartment. It was long ago when I came back so early.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Is it sarcastic enough?   
> Does it suck that much?  
> I don't know  
> Anyways, I'm sorry


End file.
